donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
so uh can you edit on the real dkwiki see here 20:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My blocking on SmashWikia Hello Jello Rabbit. Would you mind unblocking me on SmashWikia? It appears the wikia staff was mistaken about my role in the spam attack. Yes, Kirby345 was a sockpuppet account that Dr. Pain and I had set up a while back for experimenting. However, since then, I have never used that account. Dr. Pain, as you know, had an involvment in the vandalism spree that he and Piratehunter did, and as he also knew the password to Kirby345, he was able to use it for malicious purposes. When the vandalism attack happened, I was already busy reverting the vandalism from a previous bot that had came on earlier that day. I started to revert the current wave, but when I realised the sheer magnitude, I stopped and contacted Megatron1. Unfortunately, I was little aware of the fact that he had been blocked by Piratehunter, who was a bureaucrat at the time. This whole tale may sound a bit confusing, but it is the truth. I understand you blocked me in good faith; you were trying to protect the vandalism, but I believe I can be helpful in improving the wiki, so I hope that you realize the mistake you made and unblock me. Thank you. Mr. Anon 18:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Jello Rabbit 18:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just one more thing: my IP address was autoblocked along with my username. After that I can help you revert the vandalism on SmashWikia! Mr. Anon 18:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry. Will unblock k? Thx. >_> Please... That mediawikia site notice about NIWA is important. People still edit here regardless so there was no need to remove it. And blocking me on SmashWikia for a month for saying something that doesn't even insult you yet blocking a major vandal for a day is pathetic. And I am NOT trying to troll. 22:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :FIrst of all. You didn't talk to me in a nice kind of way. Second, a community needs to grow here so that sitenotice is gone. ::First of all, keep this on one page. Second of all, I am currently neutral on this, but remember not to edit war about this. Mr. Anon 22:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool It's funny that you brought me here. I actually requested an adoption, but it was declined. I hate Crimson, Jazzi, and Bullet, and we should never go back to that lame wiki that is so unfinished anyway. :Haha Jazzi's such an idiot. She blocked me from editing video-game wiki. What a loser xD ::I requested this one. Let me know which wiki you are in charge of. Hey Jello! I decided to join this wiki since I just started playing Donkey Kong Country Returns again :P --Bullet Francisco Alright, Thanks. -- Community Yeah I guess. When did you join this wiki anyway? So you invited him, eh? I guess him and I came here for the same cause *shrugs* -- :Nobody was invited. I don't recall seeing Jello when I joined back in June. Make sure Tech doesn't change the format of the nominations yet, as he doesn't have permission yet. -- He doesn't have permission yet. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not going to and be mature and come to me about it. Tech's Actions Tech recently called me a troll in an edit summary. That is am insult, and it proves he isn't ready for admin, along with his bad admin history, he also needs a warning for calling me a troll, if you could do that, it would be dear, Thanks! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tech Blocked On central Tech was blocked on Community Central for DK Wiki issues, I think we should follow in suit, and block him. It's your choice, he is also showing he doesn't deserve admin at all, so maybe reconsider your vote. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I will stop insulting me when he stops insulting me and leaves me alone. Read his messages. He suggested demoting me and banning me from pokemon wiki and hes trying to do the same here. :These are not insults, they are facts. You got blocked on Central for Donkey Kong Wiki reasons. Jello, as an admin you have to take action and you should give him a warning or something. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 11:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not that, he's spreading bad rumors and etc. Central blocked him for his actions on here, we should ban for the same length, he's already gone too far. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't even edited here all day and "I've gone too far." I already talked to staff so back off. Question I was wondering if we had a vandalism reports page or a page with all the admins. If not, please let me know and I'll start working on it. Jello... I'm going to email you, kay? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jello, I think we need another active crat, I think you should run eventually. :/ --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :He is pretty much drifting away from this wiki, but we'll wait to see if he goes inactive. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) By forcing you mean suggesting, correct? I'm suggesting, but it's your choice to block him. Also, I plan to work things out with Tech, I just need his cooperation. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: If I may ask, what did I do? He just wants me out of wikia and if you feel that someone is forcing you, you should really contact staff. He isn't the "ruler" of this wiki. Please tell staff that he's bothering you. I haven't done anything wrong. I could go on and on defending myself, but I've just given up. :Bugging Him??!!! Jello is one of my best friends on Wikia!!! Tech. He told you to stop whining. I want to work this out, but you continue to flame me!! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I think your just about unblocked on Pokemon Wiki! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Your block is almost through, I'll have a talk with the others to see about possibly giving you user rights in the future, kay? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Hi Jello. I am sorry to say this, but I think I am going to be leaving the donkey kong wiki. I can't handle the stress thinking about if I'm going to be blocked for no reason or not. I came here to be in peace, but the drama followed. I wish things could have worked out and I'm sorry. If you want, you can use the thing I made in my sandbox for a new user rights page. I might be on to say hi though. See you :/ Sorry bad link this is it Ugh... --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC)